


Primal Instincts

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [115]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Licking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Pregnant Sex, Prompt Fill, Sloppy Seconds, anal gape, beastiality, butt plug, cum slut scott mccall, curious cat, no race play, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: 1- Curious Cat FUB86205190:  Stiles using Scott as his broodmare!! keeping the boy fat and barefoot and pregnant with their sons, ensuring their Alpha (not ABO) is kept swollen and full, and Scott loves the feeling of being so heavy, so swollen, so round with his best friend's sons. They both have a huge pregnancy kink, and Scott is more than happy to let Stiles creampie him and then grow fat with Stiles' sons. please? thank you.2-Curious Cat Anon: anything would be great! as long as a pregnant Scott is getting fucked by dogs while the father of his babies watches/records/partakes, I will sell you my soul3- Curious Cat Anon- part of my tumblr drabble series
Relationships: Scott McCall/Original Male Dog Character, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

Scott was toying with the flared base of the plug that Stiles had pushed into his messy hole a few hours ago before he went to have lunch with his dad in the next town over. 

Scott spread his legs wider from where he was lounging on a mountain of pillows, his back aching thanks to the extra weight he was carrying. Scott slowly twisted the plug and sighed happily when he heard the wet sound of Stiles’ cum shifted inside of his ass. Scott rubbed his round stomach, he had to admit he had never been happier than he was right now. Scott had been far too excited to get the news that the loads of cum that Stiles had emptied into him over time had finally taken and how he was knocked up with his best friend’s son. 

Scott swiped his fingers through a bit of Stiles’ cum that escaped his loose hole when he had been playing with his plug and shoved them into his mouth, moaning whorishly as his eyes rolled up into his as he savoured the taste of Stiles’ cum on his tongue. 

“I should have known I would find you here like this,” Stiles spoke up from the doorway of their room, clearly having just returned by Scott had been so lost in thought and tasting Stiles’ cum off of his fingers that he hadn’t even noticed. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Scott admitted as he tugged the plug out of his ass, both moaning when a gush of Stiles’ cum came out of his loose hole. Scott grabbed his legs and pulled them up to his fat stomach and flexed his hole so more cum escaped him. Stiles was there in an instant, fingers scooping up his escaping cum and shoving it back into Scott’s messy hole with a scowl on his face. 

“Naughty Alpha, you know better than to waste my cum.” Stiles growled as he roughly fingered Scott’s loose hole, lewd squelching noises filled the room and Scott sighed in bliss at the feeling. 

“I want more,” Scott said simply and a smirk appeared on Stiles’ lips as he used his free hand to work open his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down until they were around his thighs. Scott watched with hungry eyes as pre-cum dripped from the fat head of his best friend’s cock and his hole fluttered around Stiles’ fingers greedily. 

“You’re always so hungry for a fresh load, at this rate you’ll always be pregnant,” Stiles commented and Scott’s cock dripped and he clenched around Stiles’ fingers and the smirk on Stiles’ face grew and Scott’s cheeks flushed as he cradled his pregnant stomach.

“That’s what you want isn’t it Scotty? The True Alpha wants nothing more than to be my little broodmare hmm? You just want to lay around all day being pumped full of my cum, putting kid after kid into you. Keeping you barefoot and pregnant and cum dazed forever.” Stiles removed his fingers as he spoke and lined his cock up to Scott’s sloppy hole, tongue licking out as he focused his dark eyes on Scott.

“Uh-huh, all of that. Please, Stiles, I want it so badly, make me your broodmare, I wanna be full all the time,” Scott nodded, head hazy with lust but he knew that every word Stiles spoke was right and he ached for it. 

“Filthy cum hungry whore,” Stiles’ words were dirty but the tone was fond as he grabbed Scott’s soft thighs, holding them wide apart as he slotted his cock into Scott’s messy hole. Scott keened happily as he wiggled on the mountain of pillows as old cum was forced out of his loose hole by the hard thrusts by Stiles. The cum bubbled and foamed around where the two were connected, but neither cared as Stiles grunted and huffed as he drove his cock deep inside of the pregnant Alpha’s messy hole, intending to leave another big load of cum inside just the way they both liked it. 

“Ah, ah, harder Stiles!” Scott begged as he scrambled at Stiles’ shoulders, lifting his hips the best he could considering how pregnant he was. Stiles placed one hand on Scott’s swollen stomach and his thrusts grew harder and more erratic as he stared at the proof that he had knocked the Alpha up. 

“Come for me Scotty,” Stiles growled as his other hand found Scott’s dripping cock, stroking it on the side of just too rough. Scott didn’t care because a few thrusts later and Stiles was emptying his balls into him again. Scott came just at the feeling of a wave of potent cum filling him up and leaking out around Stiles’ cock. 

Stiles dropped numerous kisses and loving words to Scott’s pregnant stomach while Scott lay there, gasping for air and blinking dazed up at the ceiling. Scott smiled and his eyes closed as Stiles pulled out but was quick to replace his cock with the plug from before. 

“We can’t have you leaking my cum, well not until I need to unload my balls into you again my pretty broodmare,” Stiles crooned as he stroked Scott’s heavy stomach with a possessive pleasure in his eyes. Scott had never felt so full in his life, it was wonderful and it was all thanks to Stiles. Stiles who pumped him full of cum almost every hour and put a kid in his stomach so he constantly would feel full and swollen with proof that he was a good broodmare for his best friend. Scott passed out with those happy sensations and thoughts in his mind and the feel of Stiles’ lips on his.


	2. Curious Cat Beastiality Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious Cat Anon: anything would be great! as long as a pregnant Scott is getting fucked by dogs while the father of his babies watches/records/partakes, I will sell you my soul

Scott whined low in the back of his throat as he balanced on his hands and knees. His swollen stomach hanging low and heavy as his body twitched and jerked as Stiles worked four fingers in and out of his sloppy hole. 

“Stiles, please,” Scott begged, head hazy with pleasure and cock drooling between his thighs as he pressed back on his best friend’s fingers. 

“You’ve wrung me dry Scotty,” Stiles explained as he watched his numerous loads of cum ooze out around his fingers as he curled his fingers inside of Scott’s gaping hole. 

“I need more, I’ll do anything.” Scott pleaded as he ached at the thought of not being filled with more cum that day. 

“Be careful or I’ll take you up on that,” Stiles warned as his mind twisted and a filthy, taboo idea entered it.

“I mean it! I’ll do anything to get another load!” Scott’s eyes were watering at this point as his body demanded more cum, but he had milked Stiles’ dry already that day. 

“Even if it means becoming a bitch? Taking a doggy cock in your greedy, sloppy cum hole? Letting a dog rut into you and pumping you full of their cum?” Stiles’ asked in a sultry voice and Scott’s eyes rolled up in his head as he mentally pictured what Stiles as suggesting. 

“Of course you like that idea you cum whore,” Stiles huffed as he watched as Scott came untouched at the idea, hole clamping down around his fingers eagerly. 

“Stay like this Alpha, with your filthy cum hole presented while I go let Kent in.” Stiles withdrew his fingers with a wet squelching noise that made Scott’s cock stiffen. Scott lowered his torso forward, being mindful of his pregnant stomach as he presented his ass so when Kent came in with Stiles, he could mount him right away. Claws clicked on the floor behind Scott, sending shivers over his body and he tensed as a furry muzzle dragged over his cock, balls and sloppy hole.

“Go on Kent, be a good boy and mount your new bitch.” Stiles ordered while snapping his fingers a few times, Scott moaned as the heavy, furry weight of Kent was suddenly on his back. 

“Relax your cum hole, Scotty, Kent is going to make you his bitch like you’re my broodmare.” Stiles crooned as he stroked Scott’s damp hair, unable to tear his eyes away from where their Doberman rubbed against Scott’s ass. 

Scott wailed, coming in small spurts and pregnant stomach swaying when Kent shoved his erection into him from behind. Kent barked and panted, tongue lolling out of his muzzle as he started rutting into the pregnant Alpha below him. 

Scott was floating, he had never been filled with a cock this big before and it was pure bliss. Scott was openly drooling where his cheek was pressed to the floor as he was forced down against it with each thrust Kent gave into him. Scott’s cock was limp, his balls were empty and Stiles’ cum was being pushed out of his gaping hole each time Kent’s cock plunged into him. 

“Such a good boy Kent, yeah that it. Fuck your Alpha bitch,” Stiles encouraged roughly and Scott couldn’t help but smile at how wonderfully twisted his best friend’s mind was, that he was willing to let Scott get a fresh load of cum in whatever way was possible. 

Scott’s mouth fell open and all sense of thought disappeared when Kent’s knot caught on his rim, Scott keened and writhed under the large Doberman as Kent fucked his fat knot into him. Scott had never been this wide open before and he could only whine and mewl as Kent’s knot finally locked them together.

The dog’s knot pulsed and throbbed inside of Scott’s gaping hole before achingly hot cum gushed into him. Scott managed to lift one of his hands to his stomach and keened as he felt his already swollen pregnant stomach inflate a few inches more as he took Kent’s load. All Scott could do was smile before his eyes rolled up into his head and he blacked out for a few moments when Kent suddenly ripped his knot out of him.

Scott came back to himself on his side, head pillowed in Stiles’ lap and arms curled loosely around his achingly full stomach. A mess of sticky dog cum mixed with his best friend’s was oozing out of his massively gaping hole and drying on his thighs. 

“Did you enjoy being a doggy bitch Scotty?” Stiles asked as he brushed some wet hair off of Scott’s forehead. 

“So much,” Scott slurred, feeling lightheaded in the best possible way. 

“When my pretty broodmare milks me dry, I’ll bring Kent in and let you be his little bitch again until your greedy cum hole is satisfied.” Stiles crooned and Scott gave a dazed smile in agreement.


	3. Curious Cat Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious Cat Anon: can we please get a sequel to Primal Instincts? it was soooo hot. maybe Scott gives birth before Stiles fills him back up again, promising to keep him pregnant for the rest of his life and makes Scott beg for it and prove to stiles how much he wants and needs it? or maybe Scott has already given birth and his stomach is flat again, and he hates it, so he gets Stiles to make good on his promise of keeping his best friend fat and pregnant with their sons for the rest of his life, using Scott's womb to make him know he belongs to his best friend and his babies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the LAST thing I write for Primal Instincts, so please do NOT request more. Thank you for understanding!

Scott scowled at the mirror in front of him, it had been months since he had given birth to his and Stiles’ daughter and his stomach had flattened out.

Scott hated it.

Scott ached to be round and full, but Stiles hadn’t properly bred him since he had given birth and Scott knew he was allowed to be fucked and bred again. So yes, his flat stomach was taunting him and he ached for Stiles to be inside of him again, to breed him again, to keep knocking him up. No one else would do at this point, Scott only wanted Stiles.

“What’s wrong Scotty? You’re glaring at the mirror like it owes you money,” Stiles’ reflection appeared behind Scott, startling the werewolf out of his musing.

“My stomach’s too flat now, I hate it,” Scott said honestly, glad their daughter was with her grandparents that night and his hole flexed at the thought of having alone time with Stiles again.

“You liked it better when you were full with my child huh? I was wondering how long it would take for you to come begging for me to breed you again.” Stiles sounded amused, eyes dark as his fingers started to open Scott’s jeans.

“If you want me to beg I will, I’ll do anything for you to breed me again.” Scott tipped his head back, shuddering when his pants dropped to the floor and Stiles’ fingers curled around his stiff cock teasingly.

“My greedy little broodmare,” Stiles chuckled as he rubbed his clothed erection against Scott’s ass.

“I can’t even let Kent mount me when I’m not pregnant,” Scott whined in displeasure, Kent’s knot was so damn good but they both agreed he could only be Kent’s bitch when Scott was already knocked up.

“Beg me then you filthy cum hungry whore, beg me to breed you and maybe I’ll let you milk my cock dry,” Stiles demanded and a shiver went over Scott’s whole body.

“Stiles, please, please! I need you to breed me! I’ve been so empty and I miss the feeling of your cum inside of me, of your child growing inside of me. Please breed me over and over again, please just keep me pregnant forever.” Scott pleaded desperation in his words and his cock leaking over Stiles’ fingers.

“So needy, I do love this side of you Scotty, much better than the stern Alpha you present to the others.” Stiles praised as he quickly tugged his pants open, letting his cock spring out. Scott placed his hands against the mirror, arching the small of his back so his ass was sticking out properly.

Stiles grinned at the sight of lube glistening between the True Alpha’s ass cheeks and with one hand on Scott’s hip and the other one still around the other’s cock, Stiles pushed his cock into Scott.

Scott moaned in pure bliss, he had missed this so damn much. Scott didn’t bother to wait and started fucking himself back onto Stiles’ cock. Stiles grunted as he slammed his hips forward, forcing his cock deep into Scott with each thrust.

It was rough and quick, the two of them having been forced to wait for months so it didn’t take long for Stiles to be burying his face against Scott’s shoulder as he cried out, pumping his seed into the Alpha. Scott shuddered and grinned as he felt the familiar, wonderful sensation of his best friend’s cum flooding him. Scott moaned as he spilled his release over Stiles’ still fingers, he focused on milking Stiles’ cock for every last drop of cum.

“When you finish milking my cock, I’ll plug you up properly so you can be my good little cum hole once more and then when you’re fat and round with my child again, you can be Kent’s bitch once more,” Stiles promised and Scott almost sobbed at how wonderful that sounded, he couldn’t wait to be pregnant again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
